


Intangible Childhood

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Battlestar Galactica, any, childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible Childhood

Sharon knew on an intellectual level that she was a Cylon and that she never truly had a childhood, not like a childhood a human would have had. And yet she could remember Sharon Valerii's childhood so vividly. She remembered her parents taking her out to the park, studying for her courses through her schooling years, the embarassment of being a teenager, and many more human-like memories.

But they weren't real and neither was she.

Sometimes when she was with the rest of the pilots, her husband Helo at her side, as they joked around and laughed at old stories, she would bite back her responses. No, she never did sneak away from her house one night to see Johnny Norita and she never got grounded for it when her parents found out. Not only weren't they her memories, but they belonged to a different Sharon. Boomer, not Athena.

While Sharon didn't have a human childhood, she did have memories of her own life as a Cylon, before the others wanted to use her for an experiment to see if a human and Cylon in love could create a child. She was one of the lead Eights who piloted a base ship. The universe was vast and she saw so much of it. She was hardly alone as her fellow Cylons were there with her.

"Daydreaming?"

Sharon was startled from her thoughts as Helo came to her and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You could say that. I was thinking about my childhood."

Helo chuckled. "I didn't realize Cylons actually had childhoods."

"We don't, no, but I have memories from Sharon Valerii and the childhood that was implanted into her head. It's some sort of childhood." She smiled wryly. "It may not be as impressive as yours, but it is something."

"I guess." Helo rested his hands on Sharon's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Your childhood may not have been real, but the memories we are building together are. When I kiss you," he broke off to kiss Sharon slow and sweet. "I kiss you and it's as real as anything else in this world. My love for you is real and so is the love you have for me."

"You're so cheesy," Sharon said. She felt better from his words though.

"You know I'm right." Sharon yelped as Helo picked her up and carried her in his arms. "And I think it's time to create another new memory. What do you say, Mrs. Agathon? Want to create a memory with me?"

Her pulse quickened and she quickly agreed. What she had with Helo was real and that was better than anything else she had before coming to Galactica.


End file.
